


Звонки

by Akar



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Pre-Canon, slade get off the fucking phone
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:09:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akar/pseuds/Akar
Summary: Аделин традиционно звонила в максимально неподходящие моменты.





	Звонки

Аделин традиционно звонила в максимально неподходящие моменты.

Когда они пытались посадить подбитый самолет. Когда грабили Санта-Клауса. Когда Слэйду пытались проломить голову марковийские мятежники. Когда проклятое горящее здание на окраине Бангладеша рушилось, а до выхода оставалось еще сорок метров. Когда Слэйд трахал Билла, вжав в трижды проклятый скрипящий диван.

— Нет, я не убиваю индейцев без тебя. Не терроризирую Аляску. Не краду бомбы у русских. Мы играем в гольф.

«Лежи смирно», — прошептал он одними губами, когда Билл уперся локтем в диван, приподнимаясь. Отчасти, чтобы обнять Слэйда за шею и потянуть ниже, отчасти — потому что чувствовать спиной выпирающие пружины надоело.

Они крали бомбу у китайцев полтора часа назад, и сейчас у Билла болело почти все, что вообще могло болеть. Это было куда большим аргументом в пользу того, чтобы, помедлив немного, откинуться назад и «лежать смирно», чем приказ Слэйда.

— Просто гольф. Клянусь.

От того, чтобы ответить честно, Слэйда удерживала только уебская натура: секретом это не было, он просто издевался.

Замер, не вытаскивая член из задницы, и лениво гладил, продолжая диалог. Шла четвертая минута, и Билл хотел выматерить его вслух, но Слэйд провел большим пальцем по его разбитым губам и ухмыльнулся.

— Он выигрывает. Как обычно.

Слэйд сместил ладонь на горло Билла, обвел кадык, а потом повел ниже, прослеживая старый шрам у плеча подушечками пальцев. Сжал сосок, почти невесомо обвел кровоподтек под ребрами.

— Хмм. Нет. Девять выше пара.

Аделин, может, и не верила, но ее смешок в динамике Билл расслышал. В гольфе Слэйд общепризнанно сосал.

— Я буду завтра утром. Мы. Примерно к восьми.

Коснуться собственного члена Билл не смог: Слэйд зажал телефон плечом и прижал его запястья к продавленному сидению, удерживая одной рукой.

«Так тебе нравится больше?» — в его выразительном взгляде читалось замечательно.

— Проклятый модифицированный придурок, — пробормотал Билл вполголоса, и добавил, подозревая, что Аделин слышит его. — Доставать мяч из пруда ты будешь сам.

Зачем он вообще подыгрывал. Если Аделин и верила, то исключительно потому что за весь диалог на фоне не раздалось ни одного взрыва.

Слэйд снова ухмыльнулся, фыркнул в трубку, и погладил им же оставленный на плече Билла след от укуса.

— Я заеду в Волмарт и куплю новую ебаную вазу, если ты хочешь.

С нажимом провел ладонью по прессу. Билл дернул руками для проформы: высвободиться из железной хватки Слэйда, не прилагавшего никаких усилий, чтобы удержать его, не получалось.

— Но объясни нормально, что случилось с этой.

Слэйд погладил по бедрам, прижал почти обжигающе горячую широкую ладонь к низу живота, нарочно не касаясь члена.

Билл поймал себя на отчетливом понимании, что давно не испытывал такого навязчивого желания свернуть кому-то шею.


End file.
